harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (jogo)
Harry Potter e o enigma do Príncipe é um jogo desenvolvido e distribuído pela Electronic Arts. O jogo coincide com o lançamento de Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. O jogo foi lançado em 30 de junho de 2009, nas plataformas Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, e Xbox 360. Enredo Em Harry Potter e o enigma do Príncipe, Dumbledore prepara Harry para a batalha final que sabe que está por vir enquanto Voldemort aumenta seu controle sobre os mundos bruxo e trouxa. Juntos eles trabalham para encontrar a chave para as defesas e, para isso, Dumbledore recruta seu velho amigo e colega, o bem relacionado e confiante Professor Horácio Slughorn, que ele acredita ter informações crucias sobre o poder de Voldemort. Conteúdo *Quadribol *Duelos de bruxo e modo de duelo multiplayer *Preparo de Poções *Exploração livre de Hogwarts (semelhante ao jogo Harry Potter anterior, Ordem da Fênix) *Missões à noite *Vida amorosa de Rony *Luta com os Inferi Locais Nota:- Os locais em itálico são áreas opcionais que não são necessárias de se visitar para completar om jogo. Hogwarts *'Local inicial' **Portões frontais **Cabana de Hagrid *'1º local desbloqueado (Área de Entrada Principal e Torre da Grande Escadaria)' **Torre da Grifinória **Grande Escadaria **Saguão de Entrada **Pátio de Entrada **Viaduto **Entrada do Viaduto **Entrada das Masmorras **Masmorras **Sala de Poções **Salão Principal (Local do Clube de Duelos da Grifinória) **Escritório de Dumbledore **''Pátio Pavimentado'' * 2º local desbloqueado (Área da Torre do Relógio - 5º Andar) **Ala hospitalar **Torre do Relógio **Pátio da Torre do Relógio **Ponte Coberta **Círculo de Pedra **Portão de Quadribol Gate (Local do Clube de Voo) **Terrenos (Local do Clube de Duelos da Lufa-Lufa) **Estufas de Hogwarts (Local do Clube de Poções) **Cais *'3º local desbloqueado (7º Andar)' **Sétimo Andar **Escritório de Slughorn **''Pátio Pavimentado'' (Local do Clube de Duelos da Sonserina) *'4º local desbloqueado (Área de Transfiguração)' **Ponte de Pedra **Pátio de Transfiguração (Local do Clube de Duelos da Corvinal) **Biblioteca **''Sala de Aula de Feitiços'' **''Sala de Aula de Transfiguração'' *'5º local desbloqueado (Área da Torre de Astronomia)' **Ponte Suspensa **Torre de Astronomia **Banheiro masculino do quinto andar (Semelhante ao banheiro da Murta, mas as pias estão nos cantos e há urinais em vez de compartimentos) **''Corujal'' Outros locais *Caverna da Horcrux *A Toca *Rua da Fiação (Nas cenas) *Beco Diagonal (Nas cenas) Jogabilidade thumb|left|300px|Harry duelando. Wii O jogo utiliza as funções do Wii Remote como no jogo .IGN. EA Anuncia Enigma do Príncipe IGN. Acessado em 23 de abril de 2008.. Mas, diferente do jogo anterior, os jogadores podem também usar o sensor de movimento e as funções de vibração para preparar Poções. O preparo de Poções envolve seguir uma receita complexa um passo por vez. Os passos incluem pegar frascos de líquidos, misturá-los (ao misturar o Wii Remote) até borbulhar, e inclinar o Wii Remote para adicionar o ingrediente à mistura, com muito cuidado para não adicionar muito. Outro passo é mexer a mistura com o Wii Remote até que mude de cor. Se começar a vibrar, então deve se parar antes que exploda.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Acessado em 26 de abril de 2008. Atrás das cenas *Como descrito no livro, quando Harry vai perto da Sala Precisa, uma garota deixa uma balança cair. No jogo, na missão de encontrar Draco no sétimo andar - onde se encontra a receita da Poção Polissuco - uma garota deixa cair uma balança que pode ser consertada, levitada ou quebrada. *Todas as varinhas do jogo são réplicas exatas da varinha de Harry Potter e todas as vassouras lembram sua Firebolt. *No jogo, somente um Protego completamente carregado faz Expelliarmus, Levicorpus, e Petrificus Totalus voltarem, mas se não for um Protego carregado, o feitiço não é bloqueado e ainda acerta o jogador. *No jogo, se Harry se tornar o campeão de todos os Clubes de Duelos, o seu Estupefaça fica duas vezes mais poderoso, tornando mais fácil estuporar alguém. *No jogo, durante a segunda partida de Quadribol da Grifinória - contra Lufa-Lufa, Harry pega o pomo e a Grifinória vence a partida. No livro, Harry é acertado na cabeça por um balaço mandado por McLaggen, que o faz cair da vassoura, e a Lufa-Lufa vence a partida. *Se Harry usar Levicorpus em Belatriz ou em Fenrir Greyback, o efeito não é como quando Harry o usa nos colegas. Belatriz e Greyback só pulam do do chão, eles não são pendurados pela canela. Links externos * *Lançamento na TEAMXBOX.com *Screenshots do Jogo *Enigma do Príncipe (jogo) lista completa das Missões Ver também * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Jogos eletrônicos Categoria:Jogos